Missions -Kanima-
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Jackson et Stiles, un couple heureux, mais détruit lorsqu'un accident coûte la vie à la mère de ce dernier et plonge Jackson dans le coma. Seulement Stiles le sait, ce n'est pas un simple accident et il compte bien le prouver. La personne responsable de cet "accident" est bien loin d'imaginer qu'elle vient de se mettre à dos une organisation redouté par tout les criminels.
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici mon nouveau Stackson :)**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de chapitre il y aura précisément, je suis plutôt du genre à préféré la qualité à la quantité, du coup mes chapitres peuvent tout aussi bien être long ou court.**  
 **Je tiens à préciser d'avance que le Matt présent dans ma fiction est un personnage OC et non le Matt que nous connaissons tous ;)  
C'est un UA sans rapport avec le monde surnaturel avec présence de couple gay donc je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler que si cela dérange quelqu'un il peut très bien quitter cette page, pour les autres BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _La journée avait pourtant bien commencé … Le couple c'était réveillé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme chaque jours depuis trois ans aujourd'hui même. A peine réveillé, ils c'étaient regardés dans les yeux et le blond murmura un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils restaient enlacés pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant de quitter ce cocon afin de se préparer. Leur journée devait se rythmer comme chaque journée précédente, petit déjeuner et travail à l'agence pour le brun et petit déjeuner suivie de l'université pour le blond. Et ensuite, ils devaient se retrouver vers dix-sept heures pour fêter leur trois ans de couple._

 _Ce jour là devait être un jour mémorable pour eux … Il l'a été … Mais pas dans le sens qu'ils avaient espéré …_

 _Stiles attendait avec impatience sa mère et son compagnon devant la barrière qui menait à l'agence, il avait encore dix minutes à attendre mais il sautillait comme un enfant sur le trottoir tout en regardant l'heure toutes les vingts secondes. Au bout de cinq minutes son portable se mit à vibrer, ce fut le début de l'enfer pour Stiles … Au bout du téléphone se trouvait un agent de police lui annonçant qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital en urgence, la voiture de sa mère ayant été impliqué dans un accident._

 _Stiles c'était précipité sur le lieu indiqué, un agent qu'il connaissait grâce à son travail vient à sa rencontre, accompagné du père de Jackson, les deux affichaient un air triste … Et la nouvelle tomba … Sa mère était décédé dans l'accident et Jackson était toujours entre la vie et la mort … Puis ce fut le noir complet, sous le choque de cette annonce Stiles c'était évanouis dans le hall de l'hôpital._

 _C'est seulement le lendemain qu'il se réveilla, sous ordre du père de Jackson, il avait été installé dans la même chambre que son compagnon qui était tombé dans le coma. Au bout d'une semaine, il accepta enfin de sortir de l'hôpital, mais pour une seule raison, retrouver les responsables de l'accident qui c'était enfuis._

 _Au bout d'un mois d'enquête, Stiles était certain … Cet accident n'en était pas un, c'était un meurtre, et Stiles était bien décidé à retrouver les coupables, peut importe les méthodes utilisées, peut importe le résultat final, ceux qui ont fait ça se retrouveraient soit en prison à vie et Stiles s'arrangerait pour qu'ils y vivent l'enfer, soit ils mourraient dans d'atroce souffrance. Cette promesse, il la fit au chevet de Jackson, ainsi que sur la tombe de sa mère._

C'est le Samedi 14 Septembre, un mois après l'accident, à une heure du matin, que Stiles arrive enfin à Beacon Hills après treize heure de vol et une heure de route. Un convoi de 6 camions traversait les rues de la ville pour se diriger vers la maison où vit son père John Stilinski, le shérif de la ville. Stiles ne le voyait que une semaine ou deux durant les grandes vacances suite au divorce de ses parents, mais lorsque le jeune homme eu dix ans il cessa de venir car, peut importe sa présence à Beacon Hills, son père n'était jamais présent et il restait toute la durée du séjour avec une nourrice. Bien sur il avait assez d'argent pour se prendre un appartement pour lui, mais cela aurait pu mettre en péril son plan. C'est donc en pleine nuit que le convoie arriva au niveau de la nouvelle maison de Stiles, le premier camion s'arrêta devant, tandis que les cinq autres continuèrent leur routes vers la villa acheté pour les agents étant venue en renfort. Stiles prit ses valises et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer afin d'ouvrir à ses collègues resté pour décharger le camion. Comme il s'y attendait, le shérif était absent alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant de l'heure de son retour. Au moins il avait eu la décence de lui indiquer par mail où se trouvait les clés si jamais il n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans son nouveau lieu de vie durant l'enquête, il parcourra l'ensemble des pièces en commençant par le salon où il vit une photo de famille … Sur celle-ci se trouvait une femme aux cheveux long et brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'un autre garçon à la mâchoire de travers qui devait avoir le même âge que lui.

« -Alors comme ça tu as une nouvelle famille ? Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir afin que j'ajuste mes plans !

-Stiles, demanda Danny qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon.

-C'est rien, je parlais tout seul … Regarde moi ça, mon géniteur n'est même pas capable de me prévenir qu'il a une nouvelle famille ! Je vais encore devoir faire des modifications !

-Fait voir la photo, Danny la regarda un instant avant de la rendre à Stiles, je les connais, le gars c'est Scott McCall et la femme à côté c'est sa mère. On était dans la même école et on faisait partit de la même bande d'amis avec Jackson avant que l'on partent pour l'Angleterre.

-Scott McCall … C'est quel genre de gars ?

-Ce gars est lent d'esprit et était complètement raide dingue de sa copine Alison à l'époque, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, on a pas gardé de contact … Enfin j'ai coupé tout contact plutôt. »

Stiles regarda Danny, celui-ci avait un visage remplit de tristesse. Même après quatre ans le passé reste douloureux. Il reposa la photo là où il l'avait prise et réconforta son meilleur ami en le prenant dans ses bras. Il aurait dû insister auprès de Danny pour qu'il reste à Londres mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulut entendre.

« -Tu reste dormir avec moi ce soir ? Je pas envie de rester seul ici …

-Bien sur, faudra juste que John ne me remarque pas.

-T'inquiète pas, les gars nous préviendrons quand l'autre arrivera. Aller, on va aider les autres à tout ranger, c'est quand même mes affaires, je vais pas les laisser tout faire !

-Oui ! »

Stiles termina rapidement de faire le tour des pièces et il posa ses valises dans sa nouvelle chambre avant de rejoindre ses collègues pour décharger le matériel informatique et les équipements sportifs. Ils installèrent les ordinateurs dans la chambre, près du lit que possédaient le couple à Londres et que Stiles avait absolument tenu à ramener. Cependant, pour les besoins de la missions Stiles ne pouvait afficher que des photos de lui et sa mère, aucune de Jackson, ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Pour les équipements sportifs, qui se composaient d'un tapis de course, d'un vélo et de machine de musculation, tout appartenant à Jackson, ceux-ci furent installés dans le garage vide, une demande de Stiles à son père. Le camion repartit une heure plus tard rejoindre la deuxième maison, il ne restait plus que Stiles, Danny, ainsi que les frères Max et Dan, deux collègues à Stiles s'étant porté volontaire pour surveiller l'arrivé du shérif, ayant seulement quatre ans d'écart que le couple et Danny, ils étaient tout les cinq assez proches.

« -Vous voulez un café les gars, demanda Stiles à ses deux collègues.

-Avec plaisir, firent Max et Dan.

-Demain matin je ferais des cookies et j'en rapporterais à la maison.

-Stiles, tu es un ange fit un Max avec un grand sourire aux lèvre.

-Lui et ses cookies, soupira son frère amusé de sa réaction. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes rigolèrent durant une demi heure, puis Stiles et Danny partirent dormir pendant que Max et Dan surveillaient la maison. Le fait que quelqu'un surveille l'arrivé de John était une demande de Stiles, il préférait savoir quand il arrivait étant donné qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Stiles et Danny s'endormirent très rapidement mais toujours avec un sommeil aussi troublé … Stiles repensait sans cesse à sa mère, tout les merveilleux moments passés avec elle, et à Jackson, il voulait revoir ses yeux, entendre à nouveau sa voix, ressentir à nouveau son toucher et ce blottir dans ses bras, il le voulait de nouveau auprès de lui …

Danny lui refaisait de nouveau le même cauchemar, celui qui le hante depuis quatre ans maintenant, il revoit encore et encore ce sourire sur son visage, ce sourire qui montre qu'il est fière de lui car il a enfin réussit à le détruire jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Puis ces regards emplis de dégoûts de la part de ses sois disant amis … Il s'était promis de ne plus revenir ici, seulement l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis est dans le coma, alors il fera tout pour aider Stiles, même si cela signifie rouvrir les vielles blessures.

Vers onze heures Stiles fut réveillé par l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, en voyant l'heure il décida de ce préparer et laissa Danny continuer de dormir. Dans la cuisine il prépara un petit déjeuné pour lui ainsi que pour Max et Dan, puis il alla les chercher afin qu'ils se réchauffent, après avoir passé la nuit dans la voiture. Les frères accueillir ce petit déjeuner avec un immense plaisir et remercièrent Stiles en le prenant sur leurs épaules sur le chemin qui menait à la cuisine. Durant le repas, Stiles reçu un coup de fil de la part du shérif lui annonçant qu'il était chez sa nouvelle compagne et qu'il rentrait pour treize heures, ce qui l'énerva une fois de plus. Les deux frères réussirent à le calmer puis Max et Stiles se mirent aux fourneaux afin de faire de succulent cookies.

C'est au bout d'une demi heure, attiré par l'odeur du four, que Danny descendit rejoindre les autres et une fois le petit déjeuner prit et qu'il se soit lavé le petit groupe partit rejoindre les autres membres dans la villa.

Stiles revient chez lui peu de temps avant son père, il décida de monter dans sa chambre en attendant afin de faire des recherches sur les McCall. Étant tellement plongé dans le travail, Stiles n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni une voix l'appeler, ce fut seulement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte qu'il se reconnecta au monde réel.

« -Entrez, fit-il à son père.

-Genim …

-Pour vous ça sera Stiles, seul ma famille peut m'appeler comme ça et bien que sur le papier vous êtes mis dans la case géniteur, pour moi vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une personne chez qui je vais loger le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire ici.

-Tu as tellement changé …

-Changé ? Vous auriez vus ce changement si vous aviez été présent les fois où je venais à Beacon Hills, seulement vous étiez tellement obnubilé par votre travail qu'on se voyait une fois, deux fois grand maximum durant les semaines où j'étais présent. Et maintenant qu'est ce que je découvre ? Que monsieur à refait sa vie sans avoir la décence de me prévenir avant que j'arrive. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour une raison précise, et le fait que des personnes habitent là change une partie de mes plans ! »

Un blanc prit place dans la chambre, Stiles essayant de se calmer et John tentant de chercher les mots adaptés sans pour autant les trouver. Il sait très bien qu'il est en tord, mais que dire à un fils dont on ne connaît que le nom, le prénom et la date de naissance ?

Stiles le congédia et retourna sur son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches mise en pause, celle-ci c'était étendue à tout ses camarades de classe, ainsi que les anciens amis de Danny étant donné qu'ils étaient aussi ceux de Jackson avant son déménagement.

Une fois tout terminé, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heure, il éteignit son ordinateur et partit dans la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher.

Six heure, la sonnerie du portable annonce le début de la journée, ainsi que la première journée de cours de Stiles. Celui-ci était habitué à intégrer des lycées ou universités afin de résoudre différentes enquêtes, cependant alors que par le passé il y allait avec plaisir, maintenant, c'est emplit de cette haine qui le ronge de jour en jour qu'il y retourne. Max passa le prendre, Stiles n'ayant pas encore de véhicule, afin qu'il arrive en avance pour voir le directeur de l'établissement afin de faire une vérification du dossier d'inscription et afin d'avoir son emploi du temps. Suite à ça, il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle classe pour y découvrir ses nouveaux camarades … Et parmi eux se trouve l'ancienne bande d'ami de Jackson et Danny au complet …

* * *

 **Et voici là fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**  
 **Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et je suis pour les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructive bien entendue ;)**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.  
Pour le chapitre 3 je pense le poster la semaine prochaine en raison de mon boulot.  
En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« -Voici le nouvel élève Genim Stilinski, le présenta son professeur de physique-chimie.

-Stiles, l'interrompit l'hyperactif.

-Excusez moi ?

-Si vous aviez lu mon dossier vous auriez vu qu'on doit me nommer, pour raison personnel, Stiles.

-Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, je suis votre professeur !

-Comme vous voulez. »

Un blanc ce forma dans la classe. Connaissant leur professeur, les élèves s'attendent à ce que le nouvel élève reçoive une heure de colle dès le début, cependant, à la surprise général, Harris lui montra sa place et le laissa s'installer avant de débuter son cours.

Stiles était placé près du fameux Scott, nouveau demi-frère et ancien pote de Jackson et Danny, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire avant de se présenter.

« -Salut, moi c'est Scott. »

Il est temps d'entrer dans le rôle de l'hyperactif, doué dans les études, mais incapable de restituer ses connaissances correctement. Il fit un grand sourire et lui répondit.

« -Salut ! Moi c'est Stiles, dix sept ans, je viens juste d'arriver ici. C'est quoi ce prof qui ne se renseigne même pas sur ses nouveaux élèves ? Non mais je n'ai jamais vue ça ! J'espère qu'il s'est bien plus renseigné sur ses cours que sur mon dossier autrement je sens que ces heures de cours vont être très longues, aussi longue que la grande barrière de corail. D'ailleurs tu es au courant que la grande barrière de corail est composée de 2 900 récifs et 900 îles, soit plus de 2 600 kilomètres sur une superficie de 344 400 km².

-Monsieur Stilinski, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouveau que vous devez vous croire tout permis ! Ça sera deux heures de retenues pour vous ce soir, vous commencez bien votre journée à ce que je vois.

-J'en connais qui vont être content tiens ! »

La remarque de Stiles fit rigoler Scott, celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière. Cela lui valut à lui aussi deux heures de colles. Durant le reste du cours Scott ne dit plus un seul mot et Stiles nota sur une feuille chaque détails sur ses cibles, comme le fait que Lydia qui se situe une place devant lui en diagonale est bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le fait paraître car même si elle semble perdue lorsque le prof lui pose des questions, toutes les réponses qu'elle note sur ses feuilles sont tellement exactes et précises que cela pourrait faire pâlir des physiciens tel que Albert Einstein ou des chimistes comme Louis Pasteur. Il va devoir faire très attention à elle si il ne veut pas être découvert, surtout qu'elle est sortie avec lui juste avant qu'il déménage.

Les deux premières heures de cours se terminèrent sans que Stiles n'est écouté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde du cours, le thème abordé, Stiles le connaissait déjà pour l'avoir vue il y a deux ans en cours, donc pour lui c'est du gâteau.

Les deux heures suivantes étaient économie avec le professeur Finstock, Stiles le trouvait plutôt bizarre comme prof, mais d'après Scott, il était pire en tant que coach.

La matinée se termina tranquillement et Stiles avait pus récolter pas mal d'infos. La bande se constituait de son demi frère et sa copine Alison, Lydia la meilleure amie d'Alison et son copain Aiden, son jumeau Ethan qui est aussi la personne responsable de la tristesse de Danny. Les suivants sont des nouveaux dans la bande, Danny ne les connaissait pas encore quand il est partit. Il y a Isaac un blond aux cheveux bouclé, son père le battait depuis la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son frère. Suite à la mort de son père, c'est Derek un autre gars de la bande qui l'a recueilli avec son oncle. Derek a perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie trois ans plus tôt, cette expérience l'aurait rendue très froid envers les autres en dehors de ses amis, ce qui rendra les choses plus compliqué pour Stiles pour pouvoir l'approcher. Ensuite, il y a le couple Boyd et Erica, bien qu'ils soient totalement différent entre Boyd qui est discret malgré sa carrure d'un joueur de lacrosse professionnel et Erica qui a un look de femme fatale et qui sait se servir de ses charmes, cependant le couple est très soudé. Il y a enfin les petits derniers qui sont une classe en dessous Liam un adolescent souffrant de T.E.I ayant été transféré à Beacon Hills suite à son renvoie de son ancien lycée et Mason son meilleur ami, celui-ci est gay et l'assume pleinement, d'ailleurs le fait que Mason soit aussi facilement accepté par la bande à plus que surpris Stiles étant donné qu'ils avaient rejeté Danny pour la même raison ! Stiles l'avait d'ailleurs appelé pour lui faire part de ses nouvelles informations, la dernière jeta un blanc puis Danny raccrocha. Stiles se doutait de sa réaction mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher, il allait l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre et il lui en aurait voulut de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Stiles déjeuna en compagnie de la bande, il se trouvait entre Scott et Lydia, en face de lui se trouvait Derek qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de la matinée, cependant son regard montrait clairement qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. A côté du loup mal léché, surnom dont Stiles était fière, Isaac lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Ostium angeli, s'exclama Stiles d'un coup.

-Pardon, demanda Isaac.

-Ostium angeli, ou gueule d'ange si tu préfères, c'est le surnom qui m'est venue en tête directement en te voyant sourire. »

Isaac rougit à cette remarque et Erica éclata de rire.

« -Lui ? Une gueule d'ange ? C'est plutôt un démon dans un corps d'ange, ce mec adore faire des farces aux autres, surtout si il n'aime pas ces personnes. La dernière fois, une fille a profité de lui pour se rapprocher de Derek, lorsqu'il la découvert, il a recherché tout ses petits secrets bien caché et les a divulgué sur internet. Je peux te dire qu'elle se serait bien passé que tout le monde sache qu'elle à un copain dans cinq états différents.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, se défendit Isaac, si encore elle aimait Derek mais même pas, elle en avait qu'après son argent ! Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser faire !

-Pour ma part je suis d'accord avec gueule d'ange, cette fille n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. La prochaine fois prévient moi, je t'aiderais volontiers.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Isaac tout content.

-Ce duo va faire des ravages … »

La remarque de Liam fit rire tout le monde, excepter Derek et Boyd bien entendue. Stiles était fière de lui, la première étape de son plan était accomplit avec succès, cependant il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter de joie non plus, ce n'est que le début.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance que la matinée, seulement après dix sept heure Stiles ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, chose qu'il avait oublié d'annoncer à Danny et aux frères.

« -Je suis mort … Définitivement mort …

-Pourquoi cela, demanda Lydia.

-J'ai comme qui dirait oublié de prévenir pour mon heure de colle … Ce qui fait qu'on m'attend actuellement dehors pour me ramener …

-Effectivement tu es mal. »

Stiles sortie en compagnie de Lydia, Scott, Alison, Isaac et Derek. Il aperçue Max adossé à sa voiture et se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop absorbé par quelque chose se trouvant derrière lui, Stiles se retourna et fut témoin de l'échange de regard entre son ami et Derek.

« -Bas alors Don Juan, on craque sur le loup mal léché ?

-Pardon ? Stiles ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

-Je suis sortie de l'établissement en même temps que Derek, donc j'ai eu assez de temps pour remarquer votre échange.

-Arrêtes tes conneries, allez on y va.

-Justement, j'ai peut être omis de te prévenir que j'ai été collé ...

-T'es pas sérieux là ! Je faisais une sieste moi, je me suis levé car monsieur Stiles m'a supplié de venir le chercher pour qu'on puisse récupérer sa voiture !

-Désolé.

-Bon … Du coup je dois revenir dans combien de temps ?

-Deux heures, mon nouveau prof de physique n'a pas tellement apprécié que j'expose mes connaissances sur la grande barrière de corail.

-Pour ta peine ce soir tu n'auras pas ta part de fondant au chocolat !

-Qui l'a fait, demanda aussitôt Stiles ayant peur de la réponse.

-Dan, sourit diaboliquement Max.

-Non, je t'en prie Max tout sauf ça ! Tu sais très bien combien j'aime ses gâteaux !

-Justement ! Allez, bonne heure de colle !

-Traite, s'écria Stiles lorsque Max retourna vers le côté conducteur. »

Stiles se retourna et vit que Derek continuait de jeter des coups d'œil à Max, Stiles se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son ami, seulement cette fois-ci aucun signe d'amusement sur son visage.

« -Max, fait attention à toi, je sais très bien ce que signifie cet échange entre toi et Derek, seulement on ne peut pas être sur qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Alors s'il te plaît, ne t'attache pas à lui pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te récupérer à la petite cuillère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, Max se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et puis on s'est promis de tout faire pour trouver la personne qui a détruit ta vie, alors peu importe ce que mon stupide cœur peut me dire, tu passera toujours en priorité.

-Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Merci Stiles. Allez en colle, sinon j'ai peur que ton prof ne te rajoute quelques heures.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Max passa sa main sur la tête de Stiles et lui secoua ses cheveux en guise d'au revoir et repartit tandis que Stiles se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour rejoindre Scott afin qu'ils effectuent leurs deux heures de colle.

« -C'était qui ce mec, demanda Scott qui avait assisté à toute la scène au côté de Derek et Lydia.

-Un ami, et voilà ce soir je suis privé de fondant au chocolat juste parce que monsieur à du écourter sa sieste pour venir me chercher.

-Allez mon pote, c'est repartit pour deux heures !

-Et tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce que je fasse la danse de la joie tout en chantant la macarena ?

-Juste que tu avances, ça ira très bien.

-Il fait bon vivre aujourd'hui, ça fait peur. C'est bon on y va, fit Stiles en partant vers la porte. Ah et Derek, faudra que je te parle en privé, je suppose que tu vois de quel sujet il s'agit. »

Après cette dernière phrase Stiles partit pour de bon pour la salle de physique, Scott à sa suite.

Durant les deux heures de colle Stiles devait recopier les cours auquel il n'avait pas assisté … Autant dire qu'il allait faire une intoxication de ces cours qu'il connaît déjà sur le bout des doigts, alors quand l'aiguille des secondes indiqua que deux heures c'étaient écoulé il sauta de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans le couloir et courir jusqu'à la sortie, une fois dehors il leva les mains en l'air et prit une grande inspiration, Scott arriva à sa suite.

« -Hey Stiles, tu sais quelle chanson me vient à l'esprit, là maintenant ?

-Non.

-Libéré, délivré. Je sais c'est gamin, mais là c'est exactement la même chose ! »

Stiles c'était figé dès que Scott prononça le nom de la chanson et se perdit dans ses pensées.

 _« - Libéré, délivré, je ne mentirais plus jamais ! Libéré, délivré, c'est décidé, je m'en vais ! Chanta ou plutôt cria Stiles._

 _-Tu compte me chanter toute la chanson, demanda Jackson arrivant à sa suite._

 _-C'est pas ma faute, j'ai faillis mourir d'ennuis à cette réunion. Si je suis venue c'est seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé._

 _-Et tu sais pourquoi tu m'as écouté, demanda t-il tout en s'approchant de l'hyperactif._

 _-Non, je ne vois pas du tout, fit Stiles tout en affichant un air faussement perdue._

 _-Parce que tu m'aime, répondit Jackson en le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant chastement._

 _-C'est ça ! Je t'aime._

 _-Répète le._

 _-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, tu souhaite que je continue ?_

 _-Embrasse moi plutôt, répondit t-il en rigolant. »_

 _Stiles embrassa volontiers son compagnon et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la voiture de Jackson afin de repartir chez eux pour une soirée romantique._

« -Stiles !

-Oui ! Quoi ? Max ? »

Max approcha sa main du visage de Stiles et caressa doucement sa joue, ce geste permit à Stiles de remarquer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce souvenir datait d'une semaine avant le drame, Stiles regarda Max qui comprit de suite ce qui venait de se passer et l'emmena avec lui au niveau de la voiture. Cependant Scott, surpris de son attitude, lui attrapa le poignet afin de voir si il allait bien, seulement la réaction de Stiles le cloua sur place. Ce dernier retira son bras et afficha un air dégoutté.

« -Ne me touche pas ! »

Le ton de Stiles était empli de haine et de rage, Scott recula sous la surprise et fixa Stiles avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux. Max se mit rapidement entre les deux garçons face à Stiles, il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit se retourner pour le diriger dans la voiture. Juste avant il se tourna légèrement vers Scott afin d'essayer de calmer les choses.

« -Excuses le, il s'est rappelé de quelque chose, ce n'était pas contre toi.

-D'accord, bafouilla Scott toujours pas remis de ses émotions. »

Max repartit avec Stiles à la voiture afin d'aller dans la maison loué pour le groupe de l'agence. Vue l'état de Stiles, il est actuellement hors de question que celui-ci retourne chez son père. Là, ce dont Stiles à besoin, c'est de ses amis et non d'un père qui l'a lâchement abandonné dans les mains d'une nounou alors que celui-ci était trop prit par son travail.

Stiles ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet, il avait la tête appuyé contre la vide et avait son regard fixé dehors. Une fois arrivé, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea dans le fond du jardin où était disposé un enclos dans lequel se trouvait deux loups, un noir et un roux. Stiles ouvrit les portes et les deux canidés allèrent directement à sa rencontre, sentant immédiatement la détresse de leur maître.

Tandis que les loups consolaient Stiles à leur manière, Max les observas de la maison, vite rejoint par Dan et Danny.

« -Que c'est-il passé, demanda Danny attristé à la vue de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne connais pas le déclencheur, mais je sais que Stiles était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il ne bougeais plus et pleurait silencieusement. Ce Scott à dû dire un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Suite à ça j'ai voulue emmener Stiles à la voiture, mais Scott lui a attrapé le poignet pour savoir comment il allait et Stiles à réagit plutôt violemment.

-Ce mec ne sais faire que des conneries de toute façon ! Heureusement que l'on a pus ramener Fox et Cross avec nous, autrement Stiles n'aurait jamais pus quitter Londres, fit Danny en regardant les deux loups. »

Cross et Fox sont deux loups majestueux appartenant à Jackson et Stiles. Cross, « le loup rouge » ou plus communément appelé « loup roux » est le canidé le plus rare au monde, c'est un hybride croisé loup gris et coyote, il mesure un mètre dix pour trente kilo, possède un pelage roux foncé tandis que son museau et ses pattes son blanche. Jackson lui avait donné le nom « Cross » en lien avec le sport lacross qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Fox « le loup d'Abyssinie » est le canidé le plus menacé de la planète, leur population étant estimé entre trois-cent quarante et cinq-cent vingt individus. Fox mesure environ quatre-vingt dix neuf centimètres de longueur avec une queux mesurant trente-neuf centimètres pour soixante et un de haut avec un poids de dix-neuf kilos. La partie supérieur de son pelage est rouge fauve avec un sous poil beige, tandis que son menton, l'intérieur de ses oreilles, son cou ainsi que ses parties inférieurs sont de couleur blanche. Ces loups leur on été offert par un éleveur que le couple avait aidé lorsque ses animaux étaient en danger. Depuis l'accident seul Stiles était autorisé à approcher Cross, celui-ci souffrait aussi énormément de l'absence de son maître. Il avait commencé à ne plus s'alimenter, cependant Stiles et Fox étaient resté auprès de lui pendant deux jours et deux nuits sans manger, au final Cross recommença à s'alimenter. Cependant Stiles savait très bien que si il partait sans eux, les deux loups se laisseraient mourir et ça il ne pouvaient l'accepter. Alors après une multitude de paperasse et de contact appelé, il fut autorisé à les ramener avec lui.

Stiles c'étaient allongé dans l'enclos, les deux loups l'entourant le surveillaient attentivement durant toute la nuit, tout en lui tenant chaud.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? :)  
A bientôt pour la suite, et je vous invite à lire ma seconde fiction en cours en lien avec la Saint Valentin pour un défis du Scott's pack, ainsi que celle des autres auteurs :)  
Gros bisous ^^


End file.
